Unknown Link
by inescapable
Summary: Zack, Max and Brian an X-8 has been captured by Manticore. How will the X-8, X-5 get them out? and Madame X has done something,going to far ... read to find out what! ^_~ (M/Z n own character romance)
1. Chapter 1

Unknown link

Author's note: I don't know if I'm gonna stick with this title… (Lil Help me!!!!)

Anyways plz R&R and tell me if I should continue. N I don't own N e of the Dark Angel characters but the five of my own, and I might be introducing another of my own characters… I donno though.

****

Unknown Link

Chapter 1

They had been running for what seemed like hours. Losing the Manticore soldiers, by their advanced speeds. They had just lost their brother to that 'hellhole.' Someway, somehow they were going to get him out. They reached their destination, slipping into the penthouse unnoticed by the street sounds below. Logan upon feeling eyes burning into his neck turned around, greeting the four soldiers with a sad smile.

"What's up Logan?" The young blond woman asked.

"They've got her Heather… They've got Max." Logan replied sadly.

"They've got Zack too," A voice coming from within the shadows stated.

"What?! How could this happen! Manticore has Max, Zack and now Brian!" Nick the tall blond yelled.

"Nick calm down, you and I both know that ranting on about this is not gonna help." Liz the brunette woman said.

"She's right, now we have to put our heads together and devise a plan to get them out of that 'hellhole'!" Krit explained while coming out of the shadows, looming over Logan's penthouse.

"What do you think we ought to do Krit?" Syl asked her brother from the couch she had been sitting on.

"Well umm… it would help if I knew who you guys are," Nick replied before Krit could say anything in response.

"I'm Krit and this is my sis Syl," Krit replied..

"They're also X-5," Logan added.

"Really, well that's Heather, Liz, Nick and I'm Scott… We're the X-8." Scott introduced himself and his siblings. "Manticore has Brian, our brother."

"Well looks like we'll be working together," Syl stated.

Those were the last words said, as they all huddled together around Logan, devising the perfect plan. One of the X-8, the trader, the one responsible for Brian being held captive in Manticore once again, taking notes for tonight's report to… Madame X.

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

somewhere in Manticore 

The night had engulfed all that was light, the cell she was held captive in was so uncomfortable. Max laid on the bed, tied up by restraints, being pumped with drugs. Max was fighting, but was losing fast. The drugs slowly taking over her whole body, her mind. Max's mind kept racing with thoughts, _where's Zack… please don't let them torture Zack like they did before_. _Anything but that, they can't know where everyone is… _

Max laid there her mind losing control, her objective obey Madame X, be the Manticore soldier she was meant to be.

some where else in Manticore 

Zack too, was being held by restraints taking in the drugs. He was fighting, no way would he become a Manticore soldier. He was going to get Maxie out of this one, and becoming a free man again. But slowly the positive thoughts drained his mind, as the drugs took over. His face went blank , the reindoctornation had worked. His mind set on being the perfect soldier, for Manticore.

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*

Meanwhile… 

Brian had been thrown into the containment cell.

"Hey! Don't you think that was a bit harsh!" Brian shouted at the guard who had just thrown him in.

"This is weird, the X-8 is not being difficult, what is this Madame." A soldier asked.

"He's just happy to be home…" Madame X stated smiling evilly, her plan was in action. If she had one of the X-8 the others would soon, miss their brother and try to get him out. The one X-8 would follow, letting the others think that he's with the plan, but really he'll lead them right into a trap. "We'll get the X-8 and the X-5 back… u see these 'children' are weak, they let emotion get in their way."


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Link ****

Unknown Link

Chapter 2

Logan had graciously lent them some space to rest for the night. Heather sat upon the couch, watching the rainfall. The other's had all went to sleep, they would be carrying out the plan in a couple of days, they needed their rest. Heather couldn't fall asleep; her thoughts were somewhere else. She wished that Brian's capture could have been prevented. They could have stayed behind, and helped him escape. Instead Brian sacrificed himself for them. Tears started to form, but she wouldn't let them fall, after all she was a trained soldier. Even though, she cried when she first entered the New World, she couldn't cry this time. Brian was the only one who would be able to make her feel better, she knew he hated to see her cry.

So Heather sat on Logan's couch watching the rain, her sight clouded by the forming tears, and she analyzed why she was feeling what she was feeling. She always knew that she loved Brian, always thinking it was the kind of love only brothers and sisters have. But somehow it was different, the love was deeper then that, the saying 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone' just became true.

…*…*…*…

In Manticore 

Brian had been sitting on the cold hard floor of his containment cell, thinking. Thinking about his family, thinking about Heather. She was the most important to him, though all his brothers and sisters are important, it was different for Heather. Heather depended on him; he depended on her soon growing to love her more then he should. The Manticore soldiers created by Lydecker and Renfro, they were meant to be killing machines, not to have emotions. They miscalculated; the enhanced children can even feel the strongest of all emotions… love. Exasperated by all his 'thinking' he let sleep consume him.

…*…*…*…

On a phone 2 people talked 

"X-8840 reporting," The X-8 said as the phone was picked up.

"Good, everything is going according to plan?" Madame X asked.

"Yes Madame, The X-8 and X-5 are planing to rescue their brother's and sister." X-8840 replied. "They are going with the help of an outsider, to 'rescue' the three… be ready the attack will happen in a couple of days.

"Don't worry, we'll have the X-5, and X-8 at home safe." Madame X replied evilly.

"Fine, X-8840 signing out!" X-8840 stated and they both hung up.

…*…*…*…

The next day 

Krit and Syl called up Zane and Jondy, it was clear that they couldn't do this alone even with the X-8's help. They needed all the help they could get. Manticore is a big place; they'd have to sweep the whole place looking for Max, Zack and Brian.

The door of Logan's penthouse soon erupted with loud knocking. Logan opened it, and in walked Zane and Jondy. They introduced themselves, and the X-8, Krit, Syl and Logan filled them in with the plan. They were going to get Brian, Max, and Zack out of Manticore and destroy the building once and for all.

…*…*…*…

Manticore 

Max and Zack had gone through the final phase of the reindoctoration, becoming the perfect soldiers they were meant to be. They would work together, along side their sister Brin. Lydecker was once again in control of his 'children'. In secret, Madame X had already given them a mission: The Capture of all the X-5. Giving authorization from Renfro, they were able to get out of Manticore for completion of their mission.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Link ****

Unknown Link

Chapter 3

The day had come. They had been training hard for this event; they couldn't fail. The plan stated that the rescue would happen strictly at night. With Logan's help, they got the equipment they needed. They were ready, but so was Manticore.

_*_*_*_

Slowly the sky turned to midnight blue, and stars appeared. They reached the forest surrounding Manticore, leaving Logan in the van to execute from behind the scenes. The enhanced soldiers jumped the fence, paired up and scattered, all was going according to plan.

Krit and Syl reached the barrier, putting a bomb on the doors, backing away as the bomb exploded. In they went, for a thorough search for Max and Zack; Brian would be the X-8's problem. Tackling soldiers, as they went being sure the soldiers didn't report their location. The alarm went off, 'Intruder alert!' 'Intruder alert!' They reached another door, pushing through they spotted Zane and Jondy, giving each other hand signals all was understood. One wing of the building was clear.

Rapidly as the enhanced soldiers had come, the Manticore soldiers flooded the enormous building. Renfro and Deck watched their children on the security cameras. Renfro smirked; she was getting done what Deck could not and then some.

_*_*_*_

Scott and Liz found another way in. Reaching the laboratory, Liz put the bombs in. She turned around to give the 'ok' to Scott, but he had disappeared. She couldn't yell out his name, the soldiers were too close. She ran out of the lab as it exploded, glass shattering everywhere. Liz gathered herself up, and went on to execute the plan.

Heather and Nick had gone into the sector where Renfro's office stood. Both wanting to settle a score with Madame X. Reaching the door, they kicked it open only to find awaiting soldiers. Both went to the sides of the doorframe, going in there would be suicide, that was a risk willing to take if it could tell them where Brian was. The soldiers stepped forward, being met by flying punches, and the awaiting darkness of unconsciousness.

Nick and Heather walked in unharmed. Nick sat on Madame X's chair.

Nick smiled up at Heather, "Comfy," he whispered.

Then he proceeded in hacking into Renfro's computer. Heather rolled her eyes; her brother was goofy even at the serious of times. Then she spotted it, both her and Brian's barcode was printed neatly on the folder, lying atop of Madame X's desk. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, she open the folder, dropping it as she read its contents.

"Got it!" Nick stated, as he got up. "Come on, I know where Bri is."

Heather gained her composure, grabbing the folder off the floor while accidentally picking up another, that had also dropped. She followed Nick out of the office. Things were starting to look up; Bri would be free once again.

_*_*_*_

Madame X ordered her soldiers to stand off. She couldn't risk getting them all killed. Renfro smiled, _I'll let those children to think their home free, but there will be no escape!_

_*_*_*_

Nick slowed down in front of a white door; bars placed where there should be a window.

"This should be where Bri's stayin'," Nick stated.

Both Heather and Nick backed up as they put a bomb to the door. Exploding, the door crashed to the ground. In they walked, fanning away the smoke. And there he was, their Brian lying on that bed, restraints tying him down, and reddened eyes. Both siblings untied him, helping him sit up.

"Have I ever told you lately that I love you?" Brian said as he looked right into Heather's eyes.

TBC…

What was in those documents?

Who's the traitor?

Where's Scott?

All will be revealed in the next Chapters…

Keep reading! ^_^ and please review! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown Link ****

Unknown Link

Chapter 4

Max walked out of the building, she had new orders… seek and capture. She looked at the forest surrounding the building, remembering the training her siblings and her did in that dense forest. Then it caught her eye… It was the first time she'd seen Zack since their capture. He was training with Brin, hand to hand combat. Then he glanced at her, penetrating her; making the memories flood her mind.

She was back in the cave again, reciting the words she had already said.

"Zack try, try, you remembered my number right? You can remember this too."

"It's different with you Max! How can I ever forget anything about you?!"

Those words circled around her mind, over and over again. Then it hit her… what was she doing? She was working for the one person she despised; she lived to kill him. Now she was working for the two people she despised, working to capture her own brothers and sisters as well as her allies. This wasn't right, she had spent her whole life fighting them… she couldn't give up that easily.

*…*…*…*

(Inside Manticore)

"We're coming out," Nick stated to the receiver he wore to contact Logan.

"Copy that," Logan replied from the behind the scenes.

Heather, Nick and Brian rushed out of the containment cell, reaching a long hallway. They went passed the blown up laboratories, meeting up with Liz who had just come back form planting the explosives.

"Where's Scott?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, he just disappeared," Liz answered.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for chatting!" Nick exclaimed.

*…*…*…*

The X-5's had no luck finding their brother and sister. Krit and Syl reached their entry point, being met by Zane and Jondy. They had swept every inch of Manticore; it was clear that Zack and Max weren't here. The group reached outside, and saw soldiers scattered everywhere, all they could do was fight.

*…*…*…*

Heather, Brian, Nick and Liz ran outside, being met by a huge massacre. X-5's fighting the Manticore soldiers, decreasing the number of soldiers by each blow. As they reached the pavement surrounding the enormous building, Brian collapsed to the ground from shear exhaustion.

*…*…*…*

Max's mind was in a loop, watching Zack fight with Brin. Why didn't she figure it out before? Why didn't she figure it out that it wasn't Logan she loved, but the idea of having that normal life? The facts were that she could never have a normal life, Logan could never understand who she was. Why didn't she realize that it was Zack she loved all along? The sound of thunder tore her away from her thoughts, she looked at Zack he had stopped fighting and looked around. Max then used her enhanced vision, seeing Brian once again collapsed to the ground.

*…*…*…*

His head hit the pavement, and for a moment all was still; everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Brian could feel his heart going slower as his blood poured from the bullet wound. Heather kneeled down and gently laid his head on her lap, whispering comforting thoughts in his ear… nothing was heard. Brian looked up, seeing that once again Heather had aloud herself to cry. Her tears streamed down her cheeks, as she knew he would not live long.

Nick and Liz stood above them surveying the grounds, watching everyone. The gunshot had come from the shadows of the surrounding forest. They used their enhanced vision checking out the shadows that lay within the woods. Nick being the first to see whom it was suddenly took a step back. It couldn't be… could it?

Brian looked up into Heather's eyes, feeling his last breath upon him. His last words were whispered softly carried out by the wind, _"I love you Heather." _His body went limp as his words were said.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Her body trembled form the tears squeezing past her closed eyes; she had been sobbing almost non-stop since her return to the penthouse. Who could blame her? She had just lost her brother, her confidant, and her love. Though, the soldier in her told her to stop crying the human just couldn't stop. The pain was just too much for her to handle. She had never lost someone the way she just lost him. He died. Brian died, and it was all her fault. How could she have let that happen? All she could think of was how his body fell to the ground, the thunderclap of the gun firing. Of what he said as he took his last breath. She could only recall his last words_." I love you Heather". _** She had never felt this immense pain before, this pain of her aching heart. Her heart literally hurt and she never got to say what had been in her heart all that time. She didn't get to tell him that she loved him too.**

Her siblings had dragged her away from Brian's dead figure; she didn't want to leave. It was the only way of survival, the soldiers were everywhere. Even the X-5 decided it was time to go. The rest of the X-8 followed, they leapt back into the van Logan was in and went to the penthouse, devising yet another plan to take Manticore down and retrieving what had been lost. Max and Zack.

And so, she had been sitting by the window on Logan's couch, crying non-stop since they got there. The other's were gathered around devising another plan, to invade the building again. This time they knew who the trader was. Scott…

Nick had finally realized why Scott would take off, vanishing in the middle of the night. He didn't want to say anything before, but now he knew he should of. He too blamed himself for Brian's death. Scott betrayed them, betrayed them all. For Scott not only killed his older brother, but when Brian died they all did. Brian wasn't just their brother, and C.O but he had bee there from the beginning. He took care of his younger brothers and sisters; they needed him more than they've ever needed him before.

****

*~*~*

The three of them came out from the wooded area. Zack, Brin and Max were sent to try to retrieve the escaped transgenics. But Max wasn't planning to follow through on her orders, she had to find a way out. With or without, Brin and Zack. Although she loved Zack, he might not be in the state of mind to want to be free once again. After all, he was reidocrinated. All she could hope was that he too, had found a way out of the reindocrination, and found the right state of mind.

It had been brutal how Brian was sacrificed, killed by his own brother. Now it was her job not to let her siblings do the same thing, she had to stop Brin and Zack.

Brin took off the other way, she decided that it was best for them to split up. Zack nodded showing he understood.

Max followed Zack until Brin was out of sight. Then he turned around. He stared at his sibling for a moment before he began to speak.

"I remember how it feels to be free, to feel what it's like to be your own boss. Not having someone like Renfro breathing down your neck…. Someone so inferior as her commanding your every move. I'm not giving up my freedom to do her dirty work."

Max smiled at Zack's comment. They both knew that Renfro had implanted tracking devises into them, not thinking that they would rip it out of their skin. But they did, again they found a river and placed the tracking devises into the rapidly flowing water. They had taken back their freedom.

*~*~*

Max and Zack reached Logan's penthouse in due time. They climbed in unnoticed by the people inside.

They stood at the doorway until Zane looked up from the blue prints of Manticore and saw Max and Zack standing they're waiting. Zane smiled.

"Look whose here everyone!" 

Everyone looked up from their work, and saw both Max and Zack standing there at the doorway of Logan's penthouse. Both groups and Logan gathered around the two transgenics. 

Logan and Max embraced, while Zack just watched on. He didn't understand why he loved Max the way he did. He practically told her when he had been traumatized in Manticore, and escaped into that cave. She did nothing, nothing but stared at his form lying there trying so hard to get some rest. He had never been so hurt before, never, he endured numerous physical wounds, but nothing could mend those of the wounds caused by Max.

Max and Logan pulled apart from their hug. Max smiled and hugged each of her siblings and the X8. She studied the X8 noticing that two of their members were missing, she now knew that the inevitable had happened. Brian was dead. Where was Scott?

"Hey guys, where's Scott?"

Heather and Liz looked straight at Nick as to encourage him to tell them what they knew.

"He killed Brian, he's in Manticore." Nick choked out. "Scott betrayed us all."

"I'm sorry" Was all Max could say. Zack just nodded at Max's comment.

Heather then suddenly stood up, wiping away her tears she began to speak.

"When we went in to get Brian, Nick and I went into Refro's office." Her voice wavered, her eyes once again swelled with tears. Heather wiped the tears away and continued to talk. "I came across this folder with mine and Brian's barcode in it. It seems that Manticore has been playing around with our DNA."

Zack looked at Heather, a questioning look in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Manticore, or should I say Renfro has been using our DNA to make children. Transgenic with transgenic. I picked the folder up… here it is." Heather replied as she handed the folder to Zack. "It says that they fertilized an egg cell… my egg cell… the child is already showing signs of heightened abilities and senses. This kid isn't even a year old yet!"

"I see…" Was all Zack said as he read the files over.

*~*~*

He was tied to a bed; restraints held his hands to the metal bars. The low beeping sound came every few seconds, signaling that he was ok. He was on life support but he was going to be fine. A soldier stood bye his bedside, the one who put Brian there in the first place. The one designated as X-8840, stared at the sleeping form, he once called a brother. Now he will call him X-8682, and that will be Brian's designation.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

"State your designation!"

"X-8682!"

"Good! You know what to do soldier. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" He saluted and went off through the long hallway.

Walking through the hallway the younger X-8's marched past him. The X-8's whom were actually known to Manticore had just walked by. He, X-8682, Brian was made by Madame X herself, a secret project. That was why there were only five of them, now Manticore knows about them. Madame X needed the help to get her children back.

Brian slowed as he walked past the nursery; he turned looking into the glass. He saw rows of babies in each row were twelve and in each column there was three. Using his vision he saw the child who had both his and Heather's barcode imprinted onto the incubator. Brian put his right hand to the glass, and swore to himself that he wouldn't let any of those children suffer the way he did. Training hours and hours at end, and then having to sleep in such prison cells, or what seemed like prison cells. No way would he let that happen, all these children were experiments done, like him. There were still some with hive minds, like the X-7, those whom can not think for themselves. Brian knew he had to be careful, but to bring Manticore down he would do anything. He then reluctantly left the pane of glass and went towards his barracks.

He reached the room and had it opened by a soldier. Brian walked in and looked to the window, where only the stars shown. He smiled to himself remembering the last quiet moment he had with Heather. It was when he and the other X-8 lived in Zack's apartment. Before Zack and Max were captured, before he was captured, before he knew that he was in love with Heather.

****

Flashback

__

Brian had awoken at the crack of dawn, and sat upon the balcony watching the sunrise. Quietly Heather stepped out and sat beside him.

"The sun coming up, is as beautiful as the stars in the midnight sky," Brian mumbled to himself.

"Bri, you're so poetic… What happened?" Heather asked surprised at her brother.

"I'm just looking at the world through different eyes," Brian replied.

****

End Of Flashback

In a way though, him being captured by Manticore was a good thing. If he hadn't he would have never found out the way he felt about Heather, or be able to tell her how she felt. All he could do now was hope that his beloved was okay. The door gave a loud bang. "Lights out!" The soldier yelled as he left locking the door behind him.

Brian walked over to his cot, laid down and let his mind get consumed by the happier times.

*~*~*~*

Heather looked out the window watching the stars above; she smiled knowing that somehow someway Brian would be looking out for her and the others. Still she was confused about the words he had chosen for his last breath. Did he really love her? Or was it because he was dying? Her heart was overwhelmed, never had she thought Brian would return her feelings. But nothing could ever happen, he was gone, he was gone forever.

*~*~*~*

Zack sat upon Logan's couch, gazing at the table where Max, Logan and Liz were talking. How could he have denied it so long? How could he have not realized his true feelings before? But now that he knew he couldn't act upon it, it was too risky. He couldn't forget his old statement that emotion was a phony sentimentality. Still he could feel the jealousy and anger rise as he watched the way Logan stared at Max. He hated Logan so damn much! But if he was Max's friend he would lighten up a bit; at least not kill Logan.

*~*~*~*

Max could feel Zack's eyes on her, when she'd turn to look at him his eyes would divert somewhere else. Still his face was kept expressionless. Max smiled pretending to listen to the conversation she was having with Liz and Logan. Though, all she could do was stare at well-toned man in front of her. She looked at him intensely, she always knew he was a hott guy but, now that she realized that she loved him more than a brother, she couldn't help but stare and think about him all the time. Her heart ached, she would never be able to get close to him the way she wanted to.

To be continued…

Check out ma site about DA n BSB! http://inevitabl3.cjb.net 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Damn it! This was so infuriating. He couldn't watch this anymore, if they were all going to take Manticore down then they have to do it now. Now that Manitcore's soldier count was lower then usual. Zack kept his face expressionless as he watch his siblings and the other transgenics laughing, being carefree when they had a major problem in there hands. He envied them, being able to tuck away their problems from their minds. But Zack couldn't do that, if he were ever to stop thinking about them being in danger, all of their lives would be in graver danger then usual. They needed at least someone to look out for them, and that was his job as their big brother and C.O. Maybe now he had taken on another job making his the more harder, now that Brian the X8's brother and C.O was gone.

Zack had taken in the last laugh from the transgenics that stood before him. There was no way he was going to let this stupid carefree business happen anymore. Zack stood up, cleared his throat and began to speak. "Listen up everyone!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up; their attention was now on Zack. "We've let this carefree business go on too long, we need to act now! Now that Manticore is weaker. We're going to take this opportunity." Everyone's faces turned to stone; their faces once again sported seriousness. Zane was the first to speak, "Okay Zack, then what do you suppose we do?" "We devise a plan." Came his answer, and with that the transgenics and Logan of course took out the floor plans once again and went to work on a plan that would take Manticore down once and for all.

*~*~*

It was now six-o clock in the morning, the sky was still dark and the air was cold and crisp on this day in January. Brian awoke feeling the cold air coming in through the tiny barred window. The lights suddenly clicked on, it was time for training. Brian groaned as he sat up, he rubbed the sleep from his crystal blue eyes, ran a hand through his short blonde hair and got up just as a soldier unlocked his barracks. Both soldiers saluted one another and Brian walked down the lonely hallways toward the training area. He only stopped to look into the nursery and smiled at the one he now named Aiden. Then he reluctantly turned away and went into the training room where he would train with the X6's.

Brian walked into the little gym surprised no one was in there. Yet he could sense people behind him, Brian only smirked. An X6 descended from the roof; the ones behind him started to circle around him. The fight was on. There were five X6's in all three lunged toward him. Yet Brian only stood there awaiting their attacks. The X6's kicked, and punch trying to land an attack. Brian was too fast, he may be older then them, but he was more advanced… after all he is an X8. Soon the other X6's joined the pursuit, only to have all five lying on the ground in defeat. "You guys are getting better" he laughed.

His laugh was cut short as a clapping sound was heard. Brian looked up from the X6's on the ground, only to see Renfro standing in front of him clapping. Brian's smile vanished from his face his now was expressionless. "Very good 682, very good. I think you're almost ready for your first mission. A mission that you will be executing with 840." Brian suddenly felt the anger rise within him, yet he was careful not to let his expression show. If he had to go near 840 he would kill him; Brian would kill that bastard for betraying him and their family.

TBC…

Hey everyone! As you know I have a DA site so check it out… the url is http://inevitabl3.cjb.net I also just made a clique for DA as well. So if you enjoy Dark Angel please join! The url is http://clix.to/inevitabl3 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She stared at the familiar figure in front of her. It was a dream it just had to be there was no way that he could be alive. This had to be a dream; it just had to be. Yet his beautiful blue eyes stared at her as lively as ever. Then, a group of X7's walked by as they too gazed upon the two that stared at one another. They just thought that she was in another unit for she too was in the military attire. Her blonde hair was done up so they could see her barcode, they took no notice that she wasn't part of Manticore, so they walked on.

He was the one who broke the trance she was in. "Hi Heather." "Hi," she replied softly. Brian smiled. "If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up." Tears now coursed down her soft checks; "It is a dream Brian. You aren't alive." Brian slowly walked across to her, wiped the tears that had fallen and pulled her into an embrace. "It's not a dream Heather, I'm not dead." She looked at him, her eyes full of confusion, "that can't be, you died in my arms." And then the alarm sounded. 'Intruder alert… Intruder alert." Red lights flashed everywhere and explosions went off simultaneously. The heat was unbearable as Brian took hold of Heather's hand and led her to the nursery in attempt to save child that was known as Aiden. 

As they reached the nursery, people were in a mad scramble trying to take the babies out. Doors suddenly opened and the transgenics started roaming free. The plan had worked, and Manticore was going down. Brian smiled at the five-month-old child in the crib, as he carefully took hold of the crying child. Heather and Brian both started running towards the exit. As they pushed open the door, hundreds of transgenics were running into the forest, away from the place they had called home.

They group had all met up at their meeting spot, Logan's penthouse. As the door of Logan's penthouse slowly open, their eyes were met with concern and confusion. Liz walked toward them, "Heather we were so worried about you," And then her hazel eyes were met with those of blue crystal and she had to blink. "Brian? Is that you?" She asked almost afraid of the answer. Brian only smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Then Nick got up to give Brian a hug as he did so he had told Brian that they had all missed him. Everyone had greeted the newest genetically engineered member.

Max had looked on at the two transgenic pair that had found love in the place that most people wouldn't. They had found it in their weaknesses, and now she was about to confess to the Zack. This was the moment she dreaded, but she had promised herself that she would tell him if they would succeed in taking manticore out. She diverted her eyes only to meet Zack's, he nodded at her almost like he knew she needed to talk to him.

Max took a deep breath, and took hold of Zack's arm almost dragging him outside the door of Logan's penthouse. Now in the hallway she began to talk.

"I've always wondered what you meant when you said that you could never forget anything about me. At first I just wanted to think that you were just delusional, that it was just Manticore messing around with your head." "Get with to the point Maxie," Zack stated bluntly. "Then when we were at manticore again, I realized that you practically confessed that you loved me, and you know what Zack I love you too." Zack's face held no expression as she had told them the words he had so yearned to hear. But being a soldier meant that nothing should faze him. Still, his eyes had betrayed him, as he too confessed that he loved her too in his own unique way, and Max knew this too as she enveloped him in her arms and held him close.

All of them knew of the danger that they would have to face even without Manticore. They would always have to keep running but for now they had conquered their greatest demon, their unknown link.


End file.
